Tom Riddles Diary :the real story (M.E.T.M.A. fic)
by Feazle
Summary: Tom Riddle's Diary speaks out after all these years,slightly amusing. this is the result of a long weekend.


diary metma A.N.: Okay,this isn't my best fic ever but after crawling up and down mountains 24/7 all weekend,there is hardly much else to do but sleep (ah...sleeeeeeeep...) and sit at the computer with the amount of sores you have. If this fic sucks from a lack of insanity and you have a heart,you'll go get my insanity back. Its still sitting on that mountain. *cries*   
  


Now...Really though? Is all this necessary?! First i'm cursed to belonging to that little mousy Riddle boy! Sure,he was fun for a while.   
But a beautiful cloth cover can only take so many color charms,drying charms,and...dare I say it...HUGS!   
My god! The boy was insane! Everyday,first year to third,it was "Oh my precious book,we are going to kill him aren't we?! Yes we are! All wees (not a typo) gots to do is curse him! Then buh bye! Kehehehehe....".   
Then he would break into an evil cackle. These things lasted long of course,I think the record time for my staying awake was four point 39 minutes,but of course,i would fall asleep. The boy just stood there on a chair wih me over his head,still cackling,then gasp and get a dreamy look. After staring at a wall for a minute he would laugh and hug me to his chest,by this time I woke up due to the state of his robes. According to Tommy boy,Salazar Slytherin used to wear those VERY robes. THOSE very robes. Riiiight then. Moving on now.   
But that was before he snapped. Wasn't he already crazy? you ask. But...Isn't he the nutcase that was singing to the giant squid last night? you inquire. Why yes,you are perfectly right. But that was sane. Tom got these crazy ideas about ruling the world,killing these muggles because they did this or that to him,sigh. He got so boring after a while,but want to know the real truth?   
*The diary moves to the front of the computer screen and whispers*   
I think it was becase they stopped filming the Mickey Mouse club. *snickers evily*   
God,he loved that show. Tom would watch it every day on some T.V. he smuggled in. THATS the real reason why muggle objects don't work at hogwarts. Isn't it the level of magic? Ha! No way! God ole Bumbly Bore did something about that T.V. after the number of times tom showed up for supper in mouse ears singing the annoying song. Yes...I think I remember the lyrics. M...er...E K...no,wait...nevermind. What does all this have to do with me? Well,do you KNOW who he practiced on the perfect those ears?! ME! THATS why i'm so small! While explaining the process to me,he only said I would have ears. I wasn't too keen on this idea but anything to get me away from that wand...It was always giving me that look. *shudder* But anyway,Tommy was a little tipsy with that stick of wood,charming everything in sight,so its not a surprise that I ended up a rat for a few day. That boy...If I had hands I would of rung his neck right then and there.   
Once a beautiful,big,antique book. Now,I tiny thing from some dinky shop in London. I COULD tell you the name but I forgot,ever since that Potter put a hole through me. Yes,Potter. Tom was a quiet room-mate here in this book,always slept,but then some girl started writing in him and of course he wrote back. How I ever got out of the malfoy house,I do not know just that some teenager had me. How many times could this girl,Jenny was it? No. Could be Ginny. Anyway,how many times could she write about some boy named Seamus? Its just the way his hair flows...Its beautiful Tom. How do I get him to notice me,Tom? Tom,how did you get in this book? Never one word about the book itself! NOT ONE!!!! Ginny would scribble painfully and quickly,then Tom would answer her back perfectly calm and sensible. Well,as sensible as the kid ever got. While these two talked for hours,I watched the girl. I do admit,even for how old I am,she was kind of pretty and began to grow on me.The SAME day I was pondering asking Tom to ask her something for me,Ginny flushed me down a toilet. Now...sniff...normally memories aren't painfull but this...I was in love! Are you happy now?! She flushed me down a toilet!!! Tom got angry and found his way back to her. I,always having the power over him,helped him along in the little world takeover thingy and gave her instructions. The worst mistake of my life. It started as payback for the toilet,but then things got personal. Now,here we have Ginny. First love of my life. Then we have Potter,a sincere nutcase with good intentions. Mix in a little basilisk and you have Tom gone,a fang through my delicate pages,and our plan failed.   
Sigh. I put a lot of work into that,too. Well then,i guess it is time to make another to get out of this awful attic,there is a Gya Finder giving me that same look as the wand so many years ago...*shudder*.

A.N.A.: Looks like it turned out a little more insaner than I thought. A little shorter too. Oh well,at least I got me something to do. Now,for the discalimer! Take it aaaawwwaaaaayyyyy Johnie!!!!

*big loud voice call over the internet that Rooty Beer! is broke and owns none of these characters or things but invites them all over to do her homework!* 


End file.
